Ever After
by Shannon1
Summary: They find out


The setinals were stopped and everyone was so relieved. Tank and Morphius were worried about Neo and moved down to the main deck. Trinity pulled away from the kiss and Neo sat up as he noticed why she had. Morphius and Tank came down from the control room.   
Morphius shook his hand.   
'Congratulations. We had thought you were dead but you proved you were the one.' He said with a smile.   
'Thanks.' Was all neo said.   
'how did you do that? I mean you were shot but you got back up.' Tank said.   
'I don't know I guess I realised I had something to live for.' He replied. He watched Trinity slump down into one of the chairs behind them.   
'What do you mean?' Morphius asked. Neo was still watching trinity.   
Morphius turned to her then back to him. 'Neo.'   
'Why don't you ask Trinity I'm sure she can answer you.' He said. She looked up and all eyes were on her. She said nothing and looked back at the floor.   
'What are you two hiding?' Morphius asked. Tank smiled.   
'I know what they're hiding.' Tank said.   
'Oh really.' Trinity finally spoke.   
'yeah I noticed it when he first came on the ship. The way the two of you were looking at each other. You've both totally got it bad for each other.' Tank said. Morphius smiled and looked at the two.   
'Is this true?' He asked them.   
'Yes.' Neo said. Trinity looked up in amazement. She had told him that she loved him but he hadn't said it back to her. 'What?' she blurted out.   
Neo stood up and tank and Morphius stepped back. He walked slowly over to her. 'I Love you.' He said back to her. She smiled and looked down then back up and Neo could see her crying. He gave her a hug and a gentle kiss.   
'Well ain't that cute but some bad news guys we've got a lot of work to do.' They all looked at tank.   
'we have to get the ship back up to full power and someone has to get in touch with Zion to tell them we'll be docking for repairs.' Trinity and Morphius nodded. Trinity wiped away her tears.   
'So who's going to tell them?' She asked standing up with the help of Neo.   
'You are and we can all get to work on the ship while Neo goes for a rest and then you get something to eat and then bed for the later shifts. Even though we've had a lot of problems we need to keep the shifts.' Morphius said.   
'Alright I'll go contact them.' She said everyone left the room. Trinity went to contact Zion. Neo went to bed. And tank and Morphius went to check the ship for damages.   
'We'll be docking soon.' She said to the operator.  
'sure thing. Do you think you guys will be here by tomorrow.' The operator said.   
'We should be unless we have any more trouble but I don't think we will.'   
'Ok I'll report it and see you later.'   
'Thanks bye Bruce.' Trinity said.   
'Yeah thanks Trin see ya later.'   
She hung up the head set and headed to the mess hall. She opened the door and didn't notice Neo sitting behind it. She walked over and filled up a bowl of food then turned around. 'Oh my god.' She dropped her food. 'neo what are you doing here your meant to be asleep.' She said clearing up the mess. Neo came over to help her.   
'I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you.' He said.   
'It's alright I guess I'm just as tired as you are.' She said. They both reached for the bowl at the same time and their hands touched. Neo pulled her forward into a kiss. He broke it.   
'you were trying to tell me that you love me in the subway weren't you.' He said. They both stood up.   
'Yes I was trying to but I didn't have the guts.' She said putting the bowl and it's contents on the counter. She sat next to Neo at the table.   
'I guess it is hard to tell someone you barely know that you love them.' He said   
'Yeah. But I knew for years just didn't know what you looked like.' She said.   
'How did you know?'   
'The oracle told me that I would. I thought I said this to you already.'   
'I don't know I can't really remember anything. I just remember the most important thing you said. That you love me.' He gave her a smile.   
'Yeah well she told me all of a sudden I was about to pass out. I couldn't believe it. Morphius told me that he would find you so I couldn't believe it when she told me. Until we found you.'   
'So I guess it's you that makes me the one.' He said. Trinity looked up in surprise.   
'What do you mean?' She said.  
'Well she told me that being the one was just like being in love. She hinted that you liked me but you know me not to bright. I was thinking about who it could be the whole time I was in there. Your name popped into my head and I thought it could be you but then I thought no it can't be she's to commanding.'  
She laughed. 'Yeah well I thought you were a bit of a waste of space much like most of the others. Especially mouse he always thought he was better than me but he wasn't.' She said. Neo laughed.   
'Well love is what makes me the one so I guess you are as important as I am.' He said. The thought frightened her. No I can't be I'm just a person. She thought. But the thought finally dawned on her. He was right. If it was love that made neo the one without her he is nothing.   
'Oh god.' She said without noticing.   
'What's wrong?' neo asked.  
'I just never thought I was that important but I guess you're right without me your nothing unless you find someone else.' She said looking down at the table.  
'Well I doubt that will happen not as long as I have you. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you.' He said. He sounded so convincing but how could she trust his words. Like he said. She barely knows him.   



End file.
